


小松鼠Dean和他的Sam蛋

by rastar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 配对:	Sam/Dean無差注释:	這種體型差應該沒法那啥吧，所以才被我歸為無差。





	小松鼠Dean和他的Sam蛋

小松鼠Dean和他的Sam蛋

Dean是隻獨自生活在Supernature森林小松鼠，從Daen有記憶起他就自己一個生活，在他模糊的印象中他也曾經有爸爸媽媽，那都是很久以前的事了，但是沒有關係，Dean還有貓頭鷹Bobby可以陪他，雖然Bobby總是兇巴巴的，但是還自對他很好。

大概在Dean成年，或著Bobby認為他成年的年紀後Dean就搬出去住了，他住在以前老爸John留下來隱蔽的樹洞裡，這是個非常非常難找到的樹洞，森林裡幾乎沒有其他生物找到過這個樹洞。

所以當Dean發現Sammy的時候才會那麼驚訝，當時他帶著剛剛找到的堅果回到家，只想著要把堅果藏好，並沒有注意到Sammy，所以他走著走著就撞到Sammy了，不，那時他還不叫Sammy，他是一顆蛋。

Dean困惑的放下堅果轉而在蛋周圍打轉，那是一顆只有他三分之一高的蛋，剛剛好可以讓他抱在懷裡而且很舒服，出現在他家的一定是他的弟弟妹妹，Dean馬上把蛋帶給Bobby看，並且興奮的告訴Bobby這是Dean他的兄弟。

Bobby很無奈的看著以為自己是貓頭鷹的松鼠Dean，他真不該放這個認為自己不會飛只是因為吃太胖的笨松鼠出去的，看他撿回了一顆蛋居然以為是自己的弟弟或妹妹，Bobby都不知道該說什麼好了。

Bobby看Dean開心地將蛋抱在懷裡，好像抱著他一生中最珍貴的寶貝一樣，Dean看向蛋的眼神那麼溫柔那麼滿足，Bobby就不忍心說破，這小傢伙寂寞太久了，有個生物陪陪他也好。

打斷Bobby沉思的是Dean的尖叫「Bobby快來看，蛋怪怪的，它怎麼了？」Dean著急得喊到，Bobby湊過去看，蛋殼上面出現了裂痕，Dean撿到的小東西要出生了，就在Dean圍著蛋團團轉的時候，蛋殼掉了下來，一隻灰撲撲渾身毛黏答答的生物撲進了Dean懷裡。

「我要叫他Sammy！」Dean驚訝的看著懷裡這個小生物，突然感覺到了心靈的衝擊，Sammy多麼小多麼可愛，Dean想他會愛他一輩子。


End file.
